Haunted Angels
by star darling xo
Summary: AU Things have definitely changed since they were truly innocent and pure. These girls have chilling pasts, so why are they so perfect? So angelic? Beware, these girls are darker than you think. "Sticks and stones might break your bones but angels will haunt you forever. You don't want to mess with me." Disclaimer: lisi harrison owns the clique(sadly)! Rated T just in case! HIATUS
1. Angels

**First, I would like to say this is Dedicated to rush of the past and dreamsareinfinity6 (and the others) because they were the very first to hear about this story when I started writing it! **

**Summary: **Things have definitely changed since they were truly innocent and pure. These girls have chilling pasts, so why are they so perfect? So angelic? Beware, these girls are darker than you think. _"Sticks and stones might break your bones but angels will haunt you forever. You don't want to mess with me."_

* * *

"So," Claire yawns, stretching as she stood out of the tight hospital chair. "How are they?"

"They're doing great, Ms. Lyons!" The nurse informs her cheerfully. "All thanks to your contribution!"

Claire plastered a smile on her face, as she had done so many times before she has lost count. "It's my pleasure, really! Whatever will help those leukemia kids is totally worth the cost."

She was constantly donating money to those kids, and not just the ones with Leukemia but some with Cancer, Diabetes, etc. Eager to please, and eager to save them- or that's what everyone assumed. But Claire Lyons doesn't just do this for any reason, and if they really knew her they would see right through her act. But they don't know her. Do they?

The hospital was a white canvas, just awaiting to be filled with color. It saddened the children who haunted the halls to know it would forever be blank. Polished tile, walls that got a paint job with out even a nick. The hospital looked so futuristic, so perfect. But yet it was a place where hundreds of people had died._ How could something be so deceptively amazing? _Claire asked herself. Then she mentally slapped herself. 'Deceptively amazing' was exactly what she was. Or rather, what people told her she was after they found out. But that would never happen again. Nobody would find out. Not this time.

A nurse led her down to one of the children's rooms. It was as crisp as the rest of the hospital, virtually untouched besides the brittle boy's body neatly tucked in the bed. He was so anemic from the sickness that he was monitored 24/7 in the safe but frigid walls of the Hospital. The nurse smiled before leaving her alone in the room. Claire frowned and paced around. The boy was still sleeping, which meant she was spared the awkward conversing that took place at her regular appointments.

Suddenly, he moved. It was small at first, just a light rustling. Now he was thrashing around in his sheets, ruining the perfect image the room previously possessed. Slowly, his eyes peeled open and fell on Claire. His expression was indecipherable, as far as Claire could tell. Sighing, she walked over to his bedside and took a seat. "How are you doing?"

"A-Are," he stammered. "Are you the one paying for this?"

"Yes," she answers slowly, chewing on her fingernail. His lips quivered as he warily brought them up to form a weak smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome, but you can call me Claire."

He nods before asking, "Claire, are you my guardian **angel**?"

"No," Claire begins. "But I could be."

* * *

The orphanage was a cold, dark place. Shadows looming the length of the hallways, invisible children's footsteps clattering against the floorboards; bound to that horrid place for an eternity. A graveyard with hundreds of the chilling gray headstones was just next door. The grass was dry, brown, dehydrated and unloved. Dormant trees scattered across the "front yard", branches crashing to the ground with the slightest touch of the cool wind. The sky was a dark and opaque. Massie stood out against the gloom. Her heels clicked perkily against the concrete sidewalk, hot pink. In her hands was a basket, woven intricately with leaves and flowers intertwined. Muffins were overflowing; chocolate, chocolate chip, blueberry, banana walnut and various other kinds.

Confidence oozing from each step, she strutted up to the door and knocked. The dense cold flooded her body, down to her veins. Her blood froze, but it was okay. She was used to that numb feeling. Suddenly, the door swung open-as if shoved by the wind. A dainty old woman, frail bones exposed through her skin, stood behind it. At first, she was not visible to Massie. But she quickly came into her vision and Massie beamed at her.

"Hello, Sister McLaughlin. How are you today?" she asks, stepping into the old home for rejects. The dusty gray wood planks creaked when she stepped on them, echoing through the house.

"I am well," the old woman croaked.

"Good," Massie nodded. "Any new children lately?"

"No, no." she shook her head slowly, as if trying to remember but sure there was nothing there. "There hasn't been too many since The Incident with Timothy."

"The incident?" Massie inquired. Sister McLaughlin chuckled eerily.

"Yes, child." She escorted herself and Massie over to the living room and sank into her nimble rocking chair. Massie just stood, not wanting to catch fleas from the century old couch. "The Incident. You remember it, right?"

"Sorry, Sister." Massie looked down. "I do not."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. It was so many years ago." Sister McLaughlin's eyes drifted off into space as she recalled the Incident. "We had just gotten 5 children, their parents had recently died in a fire. The eldest was, say 15? Yes, and the youngest was 4. The rest had random numbers in between that I can't remember. Just 15 and 4. That's all I need to know, really. So the oldest was a girl-like you. In fact, you're the same age now as she was. But anyway, the eldest went into a deep depression and that was that. We couldn't help her. But, her little brother didn't realize what had happened to their family and was happy. There were countless times when people wanted to adopt him, but he wouldn't go without his whole family. And his oldest sister was repelling those families away.

"One day," Sister McLaughlin continues. "she snapped. She took her siblings down to the woods and to the river. She set them all on fire and they jumped in the water, forgetting that they hadn't but a clue how to swim. The youngest, though, knew it was hopeless. He knew he couldn't swim and the thrashing waves frightened him. So she put out is fire and just shoved him in. He was swept away, never to be found again. The others were recovered though, alive and just a bit burnt. They haven't seen their brother or sister since."

It was like an old ghost story that her friends would tell at the bonfire during Summer Camp. Spooky, but nothing like the tale of her life.

But no, lets not get into that.

At least not right now.

Massie was soon done helping the lonesome orphans to their breakfast and was preparing to leave when Sister McLaughlin stopped her. "Before you go, I want you to have this."

She lifted a wrinkled hand to her closed fist and opened it, placing a round object inside of it and folding it back up again. "It's special. Something as magnificent as this only comes around for a magnificent girl like you."

"Thank you, sister." Massie curtsies respectfully and leaves, closing the door ever-so carefully behind her. Once outside, she looks inside her hand to find a locket. It was marvelously intricate and delicately engraved with the word '**angel**' on the back. She smiled and slipped it over her neck before hopping on her bike and riding home.

* * *

Kristen and Dylan applauded the kindergartners, gently tapping their palms together. It was their first dress-rehearsal for the recital they were having in two days. Flipping her blonde hair, Kristen stood and pulled her clip board up. She rested the bottom edge against her stomach. "Okay, great run-through! You two bees in the front row though, I'm keeping an eye on you!" the two little boys giggled and she let a smile spread across her lips. "Yes, I'm talking to you two! Michael, Drew!"

Twirling her own red locks, Dylan stood up as well. They were volunteers for the School District's Performing Arts program and therefore were forced to work with little kids. Not that they could complain, the children were darling little **angels**. Dylan squeezed down the aisle and walked up some steps to the stage. Children in flower and insect costumes littered the area, almost making Dylan claustrophobic.

"Okay Tulips, remember to spin just _three_ times. Don't just keep going until you're so dizzy you pass out," she directs. They all chuckle and whisper among each other, telling secrets that 'should not be uttered to a single soul'. Dylan remembers the wonders of youth when she looks at them. She also remembers all the-

Well. All the 'stuff' that happened.

Kristen convinces all of the children to get in correct order by promising ice cream will be at the cast party after the show, and suddenly they are performing their roles perfectly. _Why am I not surprised, _Kristen and Dylan think at the same time.

...

Later, they were locking up the doors to the auditorium. A sudden burst of cool air whirled past them, Dylan shivering at the slight touch. "What was that?" Dylan asked. Kristen shrugged.

"Someone probably left the door open when they were leaving the building."

Dylan looked over her shoulder, to the main entrance of the school. The black framed windows and doors were as untouched as they had been five seconds ago. "But, the door's closed...?"

"Then, it's the air-conditioning." She waved it off. "Quit being so jumpy."

With that, the blonde girl picked up one of the brown boxes full of costume and make-up supplies and carried it outside to the car, persisting through the doors and out into the cold, windy day. The buzz of cars whizzing past each other on Main Street blocked all other noise in the desolate parking lot. She finally reached the Honda Odyssey and fished out the keys from her purse. Once they were in her hand, she pressed the button to unlock it and pulled open the trunk door. The box in her nimble grasp, she prepared to set it down before noticing the red stains in her recently vacuumed car. She notices two thick strands of hair peeking out from under the seat. Letting out a strangled yelp, she let the box drop to the ground and spill its contents all over the rain-sodden road. But she blinked twice, and the car returned to normal, no sight of the crime scene she imagined.

Or did she remember it?


	2. Lead

An ear-splitting shriek swiped through the air like a blade. Alicia's hands were firmly placed over her ears as she screamed, squeezing tighter and tighter on her skull. Her greasy tresses were a tangled rat's nest atop of her head. Blood, a dark and sickening red, drizzled from her nose and onto her lips. If she noticed, she made no effort to wipe it away. The wrinkled hospital gown suggested that she was a patient but the carnage splattered across it suggested otherwise. A wild look filled her beady brown eyes; no traces of the old, chaste Alicia left.

Immediately, doctors that were scattered across the Psychiatric Ward gathered in the visiting room. They pulled and tugged her arms down and a nurse swiftly wiped across her nose, leaving a red streak on her pale skin. It used to be tan but that faded when she was sent to this place. Dragging her through the halls and back to her chamber; Alicia's dry, rugged feet kicked in attempt to rebel against their efforts. But alas, they overtook her and clumsily tossed her into her room, sure to lock the door behind them.

She recovered from crashing to the ground and stood, banging on the door with all the energy she had. "Help me! They're everywhere! Don't leave me alone with them!" she cried. No one listened. The shadows sneered and laughed at her, pointing their daunting little fingers. She spun around-back against the door-and slid to the ground, hugging her bony legs and rocking herself gently. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word_" she hummed in a faraway and frail voice. "_Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird._"

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

Before she knew it, she drifted to sleep.

...

She felt warmth. A pleasant warmth. A warmth that she hadn't felt since she came to that wretched place. Her eyes snapped open to see blank faces staring back at her. Actual blank faces, like _Slender Man_.

"_Memento Mori_" they hissed through their nonexistent mouths. Her eyes widened in fear. _they're back,_ she concluded uneasily. "_Memento Mori_"

She closed her eyes once more and mumbled "I don't see you, I don't see you, I don't see you!"

"_Memento Mori_" they droned again, louder this time and inching closer to her.

"Go away!" she commanded, as if that would faze them. She knew it wouldn't. Suddenly, she heard the door fly open and the buzz of the faceless people instantly dissipating into the air. She sunk back into her bed, calmer now. Her eyelids peeled open to find a nurse with towels in her hand and a fresh robe for Alicia.

"Ms. Rivera," the nurse snobbishly pursed her lips, analyzing the Latina's cold body. "How _exactly_ did you get all this blood onto your cleanest gown?"

Alicia looked down sheepishly and sat up on the edge of her bed, wagging her feet gently. "There was blood in my underwear."

The nurse simply rolled her eyes. "Ms. Rivera, we've been over this. If you need a _pad_ or a _tampon_, just let one of the nurses or doctors know. Now change into-"

"Wait!" she yelled, stopping her legs from moving anymore and stomping them to the concrete. She darkened her voice. "I didn't tell you the whole story."

"Okay." the nurse tapped her foot impatiently. "Go on."

Alicia smiled, glad that the nurse would take the time to listen to her tale of tragic proportions. "Well I woke up, and the blood was not only in my underwear, but smeared on my dress too." the nurse muttered 'obviously' but Alicia paid no attention. "And there were hand prints. On the bed, on the walls, on the furniture. But My hands were clean, see?" she lifts up her bare palms and while they had dirt and pricks, there was no blood to be found. "So someone was in here. And if someone, dare I say-"_  
_

"Ms. Rivera. There are no hand prints on the walls," her nurse quickly dismissed the thought. "Now, you have to change into a new gown and get some rest."

Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of going back to sleep...alone. "_Actually_," she perked up. "Do you think I could go to the visiting room? Or the studio? My phase is over now."

The nurse sighed reluctantly and nodded, tossing the robes in her direction and waiting for her to change.

* * *

"Massie!" Kristen tugged at her blonde hair. "What are we going to do?!"

"What if someone finds out?!" Dylan looked around.

"What about Leesh?!" Claire pouted.

"How will we survive?!"

"I'm scared!"

"Stop!" Massie slammed her fist down on the table. "You guys need to c-h-i-l-l. No one will find out. Kris, I'm sure what ever you saw was just paranoia."

Kristen slouched back and frowned. They were all sitting in Massie's kitchen, discussing what had happened. But this wasn't the kitchen inside her house. No, it was the private, secluded one in the guest house. She moved into it right when she turned fifteen a few months before. Kristen was wearing a hot pink Juicy Couture jacket, dark-wash straight-leg Sevens, and black Bailey Button Uggs. Her long golden locks were straightened and pulled up into a pony-tail, her long bangs hanging out on the right side. Massie had a similar outfit, except her jacket was a light purple and her hair was curled but put up in a congruent fashion. Dylan wore a flattering navy blouse from Ralph Lauren but was otherwise the same from the bottom down. Claire had on a sundress with turquoise and white flowers all over, strappy sandals and a straw fedora, all from Marc Jacobs. Dylan had crimped red hair and Claire's platinum blonde hair was frizzy and tangled-the only one in the room who seemingly hasn't groomed well.

"Well," Kristen groaned. "That might be true but Mass, I think it's time to come forward with what happened."

Biting her lip, Massie shook her head. "No. It's not time yet."

"But Mass-" Claire began.

"_I said no._" She glared at Claire. Spinning on her heel, Massie traveled down the icy hallways and over to the front door. "But we _can _visit an old friend."

The other girls grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement. The buzz of adrenaline coursing through their veins was loud enough to hear.

* * *

"_Memento Mori_?" Massie glanced to Alicia quizzically. They were in the visiting room, discussing what had happened earlier that day. The walls, musty and unforgiving, glared at them. Massie appeared relaxed in the navy armchair but in reality, she was teeming with nerves. Stains that covered the fabric exterior of the chair were touching her and she didn't like it one bit. Her comfort deteriorating with her self confidence, she asked "What does that mean?"

Alicia shook her head, staring at the ground intently. "I don't know," she mumbled.

The smartest of the group, Kristen, held up three fingers. "It's Latin. It means 'remember that you must die'." she was smiling slightly, proud of herself for remembering. The death glare she got from the other girls, besides Alicia, smacked it off her face though. "Or, they were saying 'skull' as a reminder of death or mortality." she laughed nervously. "Same diff."

"Wow, great help Kris. That makes her feel better, I'm sure." Dylan rolled her green eyes.

"I can't help it!" she protested, heads turning to see why she was so loud. Kristen lowered her voice "I'm a natural-born scholar. And besides! Ghosts do_ not_ exist. Alicia must have just been seeing things."

Claire leaned over to Kristen and whispered in her ear "_She's in a mental hospital for Christ's sake! Of course she was just seeing things! But we have to act like we support her, no matter how crazy she is_!"

"Ugh, fine" Kristen groaned. She wasn't much of a liar and didn't do it often.

"Well in Alicia's defense," Massie added, not wanting to leave her friend vulnerable. "You saw something too. Maybe you're just as nuts as she is."

Her cheeks took on a dark crimson in embarrassment. Massie grinned in satisfaction and stood. "Sorry, Leesh, but we have to go. Stay strong, and remember: they can't touch you."

Alicia seemed to take this to heart and nodded vigorously. Her nurse escorted the four girls out and left her to freely venture to the dance room.

* * *

Her fingers roamed the door, gingerly turning the knob so it would creak open. Slowly, carefully, she entered. Alicia felt the light pounding down on her pale skin, a feeling she hasn't had in a while. Mirrors lined the walls, reflecting every inch of the room. In here, she felt secure. Nothing could sneak up on her, scare her. Quietly, she closed the door and stepped to the center of the space.

Her reflection danced off the walls, although she was simply walking. Not doing anything quite extraordinary. She crouched to the ground, hugging her legs and tucking her head between her knees. Rocking herself gently, she tried to let go of the madness. Let go of the all the crazy piling up inside of her. She didn't notice the faceless beings that were conjured up behind her until a single pebble dropped to the ground from one's nonexistent hand, echoing in the silent room. Her head snapped upward, discovering dozens of shadows floating around the room.

"NO!" she wailed, sliding backwards on the floors until her back slammed against the mirror wall. They flooded her vision, hushing her with the ever monotone phrase "_Memento Mori. Memento Mori._"

Faster, they repetitiously recited the phrase. Her hands were over her ears again and she began to scream. None sooner, the door was hurled open by a doctor and the shadows vaporized into thin air.

* * *

The drive home was long and bitterly silent. They zoomed down an empty street, every light a vacant green but yet they still took their time getting back. Before parking, Massie broke the frigid grasp guilt had on them. "Ladies, you never told a soul what happened, right?"

Dylan gulped noticeably, her Adam's apple sliding up and down, but nodded quickly. The other girls had no trouble agreeing. Even Claire in the driver's seat, who was the only sixteen year old in the room, muttered a consolidating "Yes, of course."

"Good. We wouldn't want our little secret getting out." She wore a tight, sinister smile as she glanced over to Dylan; knowing well that the red-head was lying.

"Which one?" Kristen inquired with a chuckle. It wasn't a very humorous chuckle.

"You know, the one about the _murder_. Remember, _Dyl_?"

She gulped once more, refusing to answer the question. Claire answered for her. "Of course she does- we all do."

"Now, how about we stop by the station and borrow some gas?" Dylan said after a long time. Mischievous smiles grew on everybody's faces.

"Definitely!" they all agreed simultaneously. Maroon 5 poured into the car from the radio, which Massie just turned on.

_I make them good-girls go bad~_

_How appropriate, _she noted, satisfied.

* * *

**Haiii! This chapter wasn't as good as the last one...oh well.**

**Responses- because I'm too lazy to PM people:**

**hawtjuicyaddict- **I'm glad it does! trust me, I don't plan on making it very scary! lol

**keep calm and sparkle- **yupp:) thank you x10! And I guess you got your answer on what Alicia's doing right above! Gee, it seems like you're the only one to notice she wasn't included..Congrats!

**splendeur- **omg, thanks! it means a lot because your stories are so awesome!

**heart dreamsareinfinity- **your welcome:) and thanks!

**BoyCrazy1025- **wow that's a lot of love! Thank you thank you thank you:))

**Glittering Moonlight- **hehe, thanks:)

**fi13ns- **GOOD! lol I'm just kidding I'm just kidding, _or am I? _mwahahahah and lol, hur ya go. Tell Lexi I said hi! bahaha

**starzzthatfly- **thank you! and sure, I'll keep writing! loll

**rush of the past- **asdfghjkl thank you! props accepted;)

**Kellie Parker- **thanks! I hope you still love it after this horrible chapter..haha

**kyramiddleton- **yeshhhh haha

**underxthexsea- **wow, I've never appreciated having my work called creepy so much:) (after all, that was the idea of the story-to creep people out!) and thank you! I hope I didn't ruin anything with this chapter... I just wanted to show the other side to them here I guess

**FanFicFanticGurl-** thank you so much:)

**daring dreams-** trust me, it won't!

**Well, I think that's all of em! Thank you for all the reviews- 14 for one chapter?! that's insanity and I'm lovin you guys for it:)**

**I promise I'll update again soon!**

**xoxo,**

**as always,**

**natalie **


	3. Insane

"Come on guys!" Claire urged. "Let's go have a social outing! Have fun! Go to a football game for crying out loud!"

Massie stuck her nose up and crossed her arms. "Why would we want to do _that?_" She asked, stepping forward intimidatingly. "That's not our style. And its definitely not mine."

_Looks like Massie is exercising her power over us again. _Claire thought bitterly. Instead of answering, she walked back into her family's kitchen and grabbed five football tickets. "Look, we have tickets. Might as well use them, right?"

* * *

The frosty air blanketed over Massie, coating her with it's bitter cold. She resisted the urge to chatter her teeth together in a miserable attempt of generating heat by clutching her arms with a stiffening grip. "Boy, it's getting late," Massie yelled over the roar of the crowd surrounding her. "Maybe we should go back home now."

"No!" Claire protested. "We're winning! Come on Mass, just chill out for a bit."

Massie scowled at the blonde. "If I 'chill' anymore, I'll get frostbite!" she snapped. Turning to the other two, she gave them a 'follow-me' look. "Let's go girls." They sauntered towards the exit of the High School Stadium, clicking their heels in unison. Huddles of people parted way for the good-girls. Everyone loved them, after all. Just as Massie was about to leave that wretched place, she stopped in her tracks. "Have fun Claire-Bear," she threw over her shoulder in the sweetest possible way.

She didn't turn to see Claire run the opposite way with crimson cheeks-she didn't need to. The ever incredible Massie Block knew she would do that. A ringing sounded behind them, signifying a touch-down. A light _tap tap _appeared at her left shoulder. "Mass, don't you think it was a bit harsh to do that to Claire?" Kristen whispered. "She didn't do anything."

Massie stopped again. No one was around in the shadowy parking lot so if Massie turned on Kristen, it wouldn't be witnessed. Spinning on her heel, she glared at her, hard. Shifting uncomfortably under Massie's stare, Kristen tugged at her grey sweatshirt. "Kris, she was too controlling. I had to loose her."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed hurriedly, not wanting to get on Massie's bad side. "Claire's been controlling lately."

"I guess..." Kristen trailed off.

"Well come on!" Massie snapped her fingers together. "We have to get back to my house before she decides to follow us."

* * *

Branches snapped under Claire's sneakers; an earsplitting _craaaack! _She glanced over her shoulder without losing a pace. The shadow was still lurking behind her, racing towards her faster than before. Redirecting her gaze forward, Claire picked up speed and attempted to take shorter breaths. As she learned from four years in track, it was important to keep your breath steady. The harder you breath, the slower you go.

Just when a surge of adrenaline propelled her forward, her shoelace caught on stray branches. Before she knew it, she tumbled to the ground and landed with a thud. Claire crawled a few inches forward but immediately was flipped on her back. A dark figure hung above her, menacing and ominous.

She let out a single, terrified yelp escape before the figure closed in on her.

The echo was all that remained.

* * *

The tea was searing hot against Massie's tongue. She gently brought up a white, lacy handkerchief up to her lips and dabbed them lightly. The couch beneath her was lavender silk, with cutesy pillows decorating the plush seat. In front of her was a glass coffee table with a vase and single lily in the center, along with her tea tray. The tray contained the most fragile dining china in Westchester by far, it was certainly the most expensive.

Steam rolled from the dark liquid as she poured more into her cup; a swirl of hot, white air. Massie cleared her throat.

"Inez," she said curtly. "Our tea is cold." Curly blonde hair swayed to the side as Kristen glanced over at Massie quizzically. She simply smiled innocently.

The plump housekeeper tilted her head. "But-"

Massie held up her hand. "No buts. Make us a fresh batch." she said through gritted teeth. Inez gave up and took away the tray, her head hanging low. Kristen watched her retreating figured and scooted towards the glossy brunette, frustrated.

"Why would you make her do that?" she whispered. "The kettle was piping hot- I could barely hold it!"

Massie simply smirked and looked at her slyly. "Because," she began. "I needed to get rid of the woman. Gawd, she's a snoop. Insists that I simply cannot be left a lone unless she has to leave. Whatever." she waved it off. "But what I wanted to tell you was that I have a plan. A plan _so _perfect that all other plans look like Bean's droppings in the lawn." Kristen nodded, unimpressed. "So, you know how Alicia's stuck in that sickening mental asylum?"

All of a sudden, static filled the air. A TV flashed on and off, then on again in the room. Kristen and Massie stared at it, wide-eyed. Eventually, it stopped on a black screen. Only for color to come on, revealing the familiar local news station background. A 30 year old woman with dark red lips and glossy dark hair appeared. _"Reports of one of our town's most active contributor to the community's disappearance leave Westchester in distress. Claire Lyons, aged 15, was last seen at a football game last night with her friends, also very active around Westchester, Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. A memorial in Claire's honor will be held at-__" _The screen flashed again, showing a blonde news anchor this time.

_"City-wide panic has spread throughout Westchester after Claire Lyons, 15, vanished without a trace last night. Witnesses recall seeing her at a local football game for the BOCD Tomahawks with her closest friends. Claire Lyons was going to be a Sophomore in High school with them when school returns in the fall-"_

Shutting off the TV with the remote, Massie stood up. However, she kept her gaze fixed on the dark screen. "I can't believe this." she said slowly. "I mean, these people are acting like she's already dead."

Kristen stood as well, dropping her faux leather bag. "Who could have done this to her?" her eyes were wide with terror. _Massie's acting like she has feelings-this is not good! This is not Good!_ She panicked inwardly.

* * *

A light shone in the dark clearing. A single 500 watt light bulb. No moon and no stars were out that night. The yellow light set off an eerie glow, the shadows of trees swarming Dylan's mind. Red hair dangled just past her shoulders in bouncy, voluminous curls. Her hands were tied tightly behind the chair she was plopped in, her ankles knotted to the legs. She shakily breathed out, glaring at the silhouette in front of her. The taunting contour chucked at her gaze. "Where am I?" she asked calmly.

They began to laugh louder, it sounding throughout the field. When it appeared to have become to much for them, they stopped and stood up straight. "If only you knew!" it seethed. "Claire has joined us! Now we're coming after you."

It-whatever they were- inched towards her, holding out its hands like dainty claws. As they came into better lighting, she could see the dull white of their fingers and the all-too familiar curves of- "Bones" she muttered, struggling against the bonds and screaming. Her feet pounded against the grass and soil, as if they could magically untie the ropes. Soon, the figure was hovering over her and if she were able to see their face, she would see them smirking.

Letting one last yell ripple through the air, she anticipated the worst.

* * *

**cliffy..oh no** ** . .**

**sorry this was late...and short...and stupid...and such..**

**Responses!**

**LilacDusts: **what is that, a fat joke? huh? huh? HUH? ;)

**fi13ns: **hahahah oh lexi, making me leave messages and such

**rachel: **lol idek why I put that in there but it was entertaining apparently loll

**daring dreams: **thanks!

**splendeur: **haha yeahh..:P

**gm: **hahah

**starzzthatfly: **thanks and _that's how it's supposed to be mwahhahaha _lol yeah I will...eventually...

**AleAmaroBTR: **thanks! I hope I didn't ruin it this chapter...I'm always afraid of that..darn.

**kea: **thanks! and hahah

**GlitterGirlie28: **well of course! I promise I won't leave this one just hanging cause I actually really like it! And I like writing for it.

**Again, sorry if this was too short!**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	4. Calumny

Staring out into the blank space, Claire could feel her throat closing up. "Help!" she choked. "Help me!" Darkness engulfed the small room she was stuck in. Crumpling to the ground, Claire sobbed into her blood soaked hands. Suddenly a light flickered on, a cone of yellow spilling into the air and revealing a rusty chair. Sitting in that chair was someone Claire knew, someone that was very dear to her heart.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Claire asked, terrified. Their head snapped up, revealing monstrous leathery skin and bulging beady eyes. Their teeth were sharp and long, like a mouth full of fangs. They hissed, twisting their head at an angle unnatural for the regular human. "Let me go..." Claire mumbled, struggling against the weight that kept her down and tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "Please." She looked to them, begging. A strangled hissing erupted from their brown lips as gears grinded in the background. Suddenly, Claire felt a sharp object clip her side. She fell over, crushing the engorging wound. Yelping in pain, she crawled to the nearest corner, gripping the chunks of mold and flesh on the ground. As soon as she reached a corner to hide, she felt a weight pressing down on top of her. She let a scream rip through the dense air, and no sooner was their yellowish hand stuck down her throat and she was choking on their slimy fingers. She looked at it with a sort of fear before she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

But she wasn't dead just yet-they weren't done with her. Claire heard the crisp sound of a blade being unsheathed. Then, the pains that followed. Flesh ripped to the side as the blade sliced through her arm, then her stomach, then her legs. Thick blood spilled out from her wounds, onto the pavement. She trembled, breathing through her nose one last time. Before she could do anything else, they slit her throat and more blood spluttered out of her mouth.

Finally, she grew still.

* * *

Dylan jolted upright in her bed, mid scream. It died away once she realized that it was only a dream-a fantastically terrifying nightmare. "Boy," she mumbled. "That was weird." She pulled herself upright and out of bed, throwing back her white duvet and lime green sheets. Surveying the room, she took in reality and grinned in relief. _I can't believe I thought I was going to die! _She thought to herself, noting the ridiculousness.

Standing up and going over to her window, she drew back the curtain- bright sunlight pouring through. There was something different though. Something dangled from the tree just next to her room and was touching the glass, red liquid streaming down the side. She backed away, shrieking in terror. Touching the walls and tables, reaching for the phone, she tripped over the rug on her hardwood floors and hit her head on the corner of her desk.

"What's going on-" Ryan burst through the doors before screaming herself. Dylan was unconscious and sprawled out on the floor in an unflattering manner. Ryan was gasping for air as she looked between her sister and the lifeless, rotting body staring back at her. "C-c-c" she stuttered.

"Claire!" She cried before dropping to her knees, pounding her fists against the floor. "Dyl wake up! Somebody help!"

Blood was starting to seep through the roots of Dylan's hair. Soon enough, it was drizzling down the side of her face and onto the floor.

* * *

A white room surrounded her. Dylan was in the hospital, she knew that much. She felt a cold weight against her skull and looked up to see a gentle hand tending to the wound. It was a milky white and had red, polished fingernails. "Am I dreaming?" Dylan asked.

The nurse laughed lightheartedly. "No..." she trailed off. "But I suppose, in your position, that would be better than the nightmare you live in," she muttered to herself. She tended to her head for a moment before disappearing around a corner.

"Hey."

Dylan turned to the voice and discovered Massie Block standing a few feet away. "Hi," she managed, weakly. "So you heard?"

Sighing, Massie walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "As if I couldn't have. I mean, you're my best friend...and it was all over the news." She patted Dylan's leg softly. "Man, I can't believe-"

"Let's not talk about it." Dylan interrupted her, staring at the ground darkly. "Its too soon."

Massie nodded. "Yeah,"she agreed. "It's too soon."

* * *

Feet dragging, the killer walked down the musty hallway. A lopsided grin was across their face. Blood stained their skin, dripping from the tip of their fingers to the ground. They were drenched in Claire Lyons.

Soon, they reached their destination. The door opening up into the hospital bathroom. It had a shower and the clothing they stashed in one of the lockers. Silently washing off Claire's remains and seeing them swirl down the drain, they climbed out of the shower and threw on their outfit. Just a few brushes through their hair and it was dry enough to leave the bathroom. As they walked down the hall, they felt **him** brush against their shoulder.

"Did you finish it?" **he** asked, **his** voice husky and low

"Yes." they confirmed before departing into Dylan's hospital room. A smirk crossed their face slightly as they saw her being cared for-being loved. The nurse bumped against them on the way out.

_Keep your friends close-_

_and your victims closer._

That's what their dad always said.

Now it's finally true.

Daddy will be proud. They'll make him proud.

* * *

**well hello there. **

**UPDATING SPREEE**

**so, who do you think the killer is?! I think I know (and someone else knows too ;)) **

**soo, see you soon!**

**xox,**

**natalie**


	5. Issues

**Reminder: Rated 'T' for a reason**

**note: sorry for the shortness, but after this chapter, if you make your guess on who you think the killer is (so far) I will pm you a hint! **

Massie returned home later that day after a few errands, leaning against the doorway with her heart pounding out of her chest. Glancing around the room, Massie pondered visiting the orphanage. _No, _she decided. Helping out in that creepy house would definitely do no good for her after what happened. Then her mind wandered to Claire. Her eyes welled up with tears, one silver bead streaking down her cheek. _"Why did they have to do this?" _she wondered out loud, her voice a strained whisper.

Marching up the staircase, Massie ran up to her room and buried her face in her pillows. She began sobbing, crying, coughing. Anything to let out her pain. _Sure, she was mad at Claire that night but she didn't mean to do that! They were still best friends, she was just...grumpy. _Suddenly, there was rapping at her door and she chucked a pillow at it. "Go away!" she called.

Ignoring her protests, Derrick peeled open the door and slipped inside with ease. "Mass," Her head slowly lifted up. He never called her 'Mass' unless he was really serious. "I want you to know that it's been hard on all of us but I can't imagine how it is for you right now."

With each breath, he took a step closer to her. Derrick took note of what she looked like at that moment, and how tragically beautiful she was. Slightly see through black tights underneath lace trim shorts, brown leather combat boots, a striped sweater and a leather jacket to match her boots. Her hair was tied in a topknot messily and a few strands fell, framing her face. She had smokey eye makeup that smeared slightly from her salty tears and light lips.

He sat down next to her on the bed, stroking her shoulder and down to her wrist in a warm, caring way. Smiling weakly, Massie turned to him. They locked gazes for a moment before leaning in, their faces just an inch, no- centimeter away from touching. They stayed there for a moment; breathing heavily and taking in the fresh, enchanting aromas that doused each other. Finally, Derrick closed the distance and his lips were on top of hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly fell back onto the bed. Massie's delicate manicured fingers slipped his shirt above his head as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue movement in her mouth.

* * *

Kristen left the hospital an hour after Massie, driving straight to the school for rehearsals. _The show must go on,_ her parents insisted, rattling off all of the worst possible circumstances that could happen if she decided to not attend _that one rehearsal. _So she was tumbling down the road in her car, wanting to get that day over with, wanting this all to be a dream.

She parked her car hesitantly but ultimately drawing the conclusion that it would (hopefully) take her mind off things. Feet clattering against the sleek tile, Kristen breathed: in and out, in and out-trying to calm herself down. Her footsteps echoed against the concrete walls that confined her in the building. Flipping through papers, Kristen focused on one thing: the play. The play that Dylan should be running with her right now had it not been for-

Well she's not thinking about that.

Finally reaching the auditorium, Kristen pushed the doors open, still looking down at her papers. "Okay kids, sorry for the wait but-" she screamed in horror as she looked up, discovering children sprawled across the floor of the stage and red liquid forming a message on the back wall. Shivering, she approached the stage, steadily weaving through rows of crimson chairs. She leaped onto the slick stage and stepped over the frozen bodies of her students. She kept her hand over her mouth, blinking away tears in shock. Glancing up at the message, she ripped out a sheet of paper from the back of her clipboard, scribbling down what it read.

BLESS THESE FALLEN **ANGELS. **

AND THE **ANGELS** THAT EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE

**DEVILS** BEWARE, NO SURVIVAL IS PERMITTED

Taped underneath was a list. Letters cut out of magazines and news papers formed: CLAIRE, DYLAN, KRISTEN, MASSIE; With 'Claire' being crossed out. _One less item on their agenda. _She felt her throat tighten- she could hardly breath. Quickly, she whipped out her phone and dialed 911.

* * *

"Kris, this isn't good." Massie whispered to her, watching as red and blue lights flashed with sirens blaring. Caution tape surrounded the school, the whole building dubbed a crime scene. Gurney after gurney was ushered inside, while in turn another would come out with a pale, wide eyed, all too still child to rush to the hospital. "What if they think you did this?"

Kristen turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Why would they think that, Massie?"

Shrugging, Massie sighed. "I dunno, because you were closely related to all of this."

"Puh-lease." she scoffed. "You and I both know we were equally involved in this. It doesn't matter that I was here. My parents _made _me come." Kristen glared at Massie for a second, noticing how tangled her hair had gotten and the disheveledness of her clothes. Eyeing Massie suspiciously, she elbowed her. "So, what'd you do before coming here.

Massie's cheeks turned bright red, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing." she replied curtly. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Right Mass, I'm sure you were blushing because of nothing, now tell me what happened."

Sighing, Massie relented. "Okay, I may or may not have hooked up with Derrick-but if you say anything to anyone I will take the pleasure of killing you before this crazy murderer gets the chance."

Kristen almost laughed, but she couldn't at that time. She didn't have the will to. Not after everything. "I won't." she promised. Turning to the nearest officer, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, do you think it's okay for me to go now? I would like to have some time to myself. You know, this is a lot to take in and certainly too much to handle-"

He held a hand up for her to stop. "It's okay Ms. Gregory, you can go home. But I wouldn't stay by yourself. Maybe keep a friend with you, do something in a public place. If this person is after you girls, it may be in your best interest to stay around lots of people so the killer is too intimidated to attempt any sort of crime involving you." He smiled before walking away. Kristen nodded, sure to keep it in mind.


	6. Running

Waiting.

Waiting is the worst part.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Feet can _tap_ impatiently all day, but that won't make things move any faster. The same way it doesn't save the innocent, the same way it doesn't fix the broken. But they'll all just have to deal with that, won't they? Miserable little girls, who are unfortunate enough to live another day. _I will make sure they won't have to suffer much longer, _They thought. _But for now, let's watch them _

* * *

Massie Block was in the waiting room of the hospital-_funny how she was always there these days-_gripping Kristen's hand tightly. Suddenly, when the girls thought that they couldn't take it anymore, the doctor came back out. He was overseeing all examinations of the children. "I have good news," he began, the corners of his mouth folding up. "The children aren't dead, they were simply stunned into unconsciousness somehow. Their parents have been notified and they are all located in the children's ward."

Sighing in relief, Kristen stood and shook his hand vigorously. "Thank you, so much. That's wonderful." She was practically gasping for air. "So whose blood was that on the wall?"

The doctor scratched his head. "Well our analysts have come up with several matches and all of them are from blood doners so no murders. It had to have been someone with access to the hospital which doesn't quite narrow down our search given the circumstances with Dylan Marvil and her countless visitors along with everyone else already here."

Patting Kristen's back warmly, Massie tried to calm down her friend. "It's okay, we'll find them. Don't worry."

* * *

"Massie, dear, where have you been?" Sister McLaughlin whispered, her voice having deteriorated to a brittle and broken thing. Just like the rest of her. And Massie's soul. A black robe was draped over Sister McLaughlin's bony shoulders and wisps of gray hair curled around her head.

A choked sob escaped Massie's throat. "Funerals, hospitals. The usual."

Before Sister McLaughlin could reply, Massie tread down the hallway and doors opened on their own as she passed them. Noticing this, she slowed her pace to a stop. Shadows slipped through the doorways, and Massie could feel her heart thumping a mile a minute. Her breath quivered, she began to turn her head to peek inside one of the rooms. There was a girl, about her age and a little boy. He seemed like he was four or five. They were both drenched in dirt and water, with tiny scorch marks creating holes in the little boy's clothing.

Massie refrains from widening her eyes. It couldn't possibly be-"Timothy," the girl says, her voice scratchy and rough. The little boy looks up at her obediently. "Do you know what this _intruder _is doing in _our _home? Our _only _home?"

She gulps nervously as the girl licks her lips evilly, as if she was going to finally exact her revenge-which she very well could be. Her hair was dark and stringy, her skin ghostly white. The look in her eyes, she couldn't get it out of her head. It was wild, malicious. Deadly-

Dead.

But, against her better judgement, Massie decided to play whatever game this was-and play it better. So, she let a smirk smoothly glide across her lips. She could do this...right? "You're the only intruder in this place, considering I work here and I have never seen you two before. I doubt you're even on the list." Confidently, she stepped into the room and locked the door behind them with a _click_.

* * *

Guilt wrenched at her gut like a rusty hatchet.

Kristen walked with her book-bag slung over her shoulder as she made her way to her next class. _I should have been there. I should have stopped this person. God, I've never felt so stupid. _Oh, but she has.

Suddenly, Claire entered her mind. What were her last minutes like? Probably terrible. Oh, she wished that Massie wasn't so harsh. Or bitchy or whatever. She also wanted to know who the hell was doing this. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Maybe she could go back to the theater where she found the kids, see if she noticed anything.

"Kris, why are you at school?" Carrie Randolph asked her, her eyes wide and innocent. Simply shaking her head, Kristen persisted through the halls. She came so she could think less about Claire..._gulp _dead. And Dyl and the kids in the hospital. Despite the great lengths that she has been thinking of them, she actually was doing better than she would have been had she stayed home. Besides, the doctor said to have people around at all times. School was probably the most populated area in town...right?

So, she continued to her AP forensics class and paid extra attention. Who knows?

She may need as much of his knowledge as she can get.

* * *

Dylan relaxed more into her bed. The nurses came bearing news, news she didn't feel like hearing. She didn't feel like listening.

Didn't feel like moving.

Or living.

But she had to. She had to keep pushing through the struggle and pain. At that moment, however, she could pretend nothing was real, that nothing was as terrifying as it seemed. But now, it was just all too real. Another thing she had to deal with. Just another thing.

Something crashes through the windows-glass shards spitting everywhere-and her stomach lurches so she doesn't feel so at peace anymore. She remembers the maniacal laughter, full of phlegm and increasing in volume as tittering footsteps drew closer. Darkness engulfed her before she slipped into a dream. A wild, unbelievable dream.

A dream so horrible it could only be real.

* * *

**yeah, let's just end it here**

**hmm would it be too much to [beg] for 10 reviews for another chapter? I probably will after a while anyway but if you want it soon...**

**xoxo, **

**natalie**


End file.
